logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation/Other
Standard Logos 1960-1975 IBC-13 60s Logo.PNG|IBC TV-Channel 13 (1960-1966) Dztv_channel_13_logo_1966_by_jadxx0223-d7qcei5.jpg|IBC-13 Only Programming Series (1966-1975) 1975-1976 IBC13 First 1975.jpg|IBC Yacht (1975-1976) 1976-1978 1978-1985 Ibc13_1978.jpg|Another Logo (1978-1979) File:IBC_1979.jpg|Yellow Circles (1979-1983) IBCElectrooptics.jpg|IBC Electrooptics (1983-1984) (c/o Jojo Devera) IBC 13 1984 logo courtesy of Jojo de Vera.PNG|IBC 13 1984 logo courtesy of Jojo de Vera BPT_on_IBC_1984.jpg|BPT (1984-1985) 1985-1987 1987-1989 1989-1990 IBC.jpg|IBC 13 logo used for the "One For The Heart" special courtesy of Jojo De Vera 1990-1992 islands_13_best_of_shows_by_jadxx0223-d95m7t1.jpg|Alternative version with "Best of Shows" slogan. ibc_tv_13_logo_1990_by_jadxx0223-dalb0zz.jpg|Alternative version 1992-2001 13510989_1554004464901355_1357759070564943134_n.jpg|Old IBC-13 logo (1994-1995; 1998-December 31, 2001) 13532759_1554197364882065_2853144330671782265_n.jpg|Old IBC-13 logo, 3D version (1994-1995; 1998-December 31, 2001) 2002-2003 2003-2011 2011-present 11022412_1386197955029083_7448674759321135960_n.jpg|2d version. Network IDs 1960-1975 1975-1976 1976-1978 1978-1985 Ibc 13 logo 1979 1980 by jadxx0223-db4tgxy.jpg|1978-1980 Used Ibc 13 enjoy yourself by jadxx0223-db4th93.jpg|Enjoy Yourself, 1st version (1980-1983) IBC 13 Enjoy Yourself .jpg|Enjoy Yourself, 2nd version (1980-1983) Ibc tv 13 circles logo by jadxx0223-d7ky26s.jpg|1984-1985 Used Bpt ibc 13 by jadxx0223-dan9nbp.jpg|Basta Pinoy sa Trese (1986-1987) 1985-1987 1987-1989 E_13_1987-1989.JPG|Life Begins at 13 (1987-1989) 1989-1990 IBC 1989-1990 Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese.JPG|Pusong Pinoy (1989) IBC1990.png|Pusong Pinoy (1990) 1990-1992 Islands tv 13 1990 1991 by jadxx0223-d7cpw4k.jpg|Best of Shows (1990-1991) islands_tv_13_station_ident_1991_by_jadxx0223-db59vsd.jpg|Best of Shows (1991-1992) islands_tv_13_station_ident_1992_by_jadxx0223-db4thwr.jpg|Best of Shows (1992) 1992-2001 IBC 1992.JPG|Intercontintental Broadcasting Corporation (1st version) (1992-1993) ibc_1992_1994_by_jadxx0223-d75eue9.jpg|Intercontintental Broadcasting Corporation (2nd version) (1993-1994) IBC 1992-2000.JPG|Pinoy ang Dating (1st version) (1994-1998) ibc 13 1998.png|Nationwide Satellite Broadcast (1st version) (1998) 65973_126386060748382_1886370_n.jpg|Nationwide Satellite Broadcast (2nd version) (1998) IBC 1998.JPG|Bagong Pinoy (1998-1999) IBC 13 ID 1999.PNG|Pinoy ang Dating (2nd version) (1999-2001) IBC-13 ID-On-screenBug Logo 1994-2002.PNG|Pinoy ang Dating (3rd version) (2001) 2002-2003 Ibc sid 2002.png|New Face, New Attitude (2002-2003, 1st version) IBC 13 ID 2002 NFNA.PNG|New Face, New Attitude (2002-2003, 2nd version) IBC NFNA 2003.png|New Face, New Attitude (2003, 3rd version) 2003-2011 > IBC 13 SID Dec. 2003.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2003-2004, 1st Version) IBC-13 ID 2004.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2004-2006, 2nd version) IBC ID 2006.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2006-2007, 3rd version) IBC 13 ID 2007.PNG|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2007-2008, 4th verstion) IBC ABP 03.jpg|Ang Bagong Pilipino (2008-2011, 5th version) 2011-present ibc 13 2011 id.jpg|Where the Action Is (2011) 10402472_467097700108905_373265475396720030_n.jpg|Where the Action Is (2011-2013) 1013739_467097713442237_232483940618587006_n.jpg|Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (2013-2014) 1535032_467097726775569_1085364829205070781_n.jpg|2014-2016 Used iBC 13 2016 id.png|2016-present Used Special Logos TV Messages/Greetings IBC 13 Centennial.png|Centennial (1998) IBC Christmas 2000.png|Christmas (2000) IBC New Year 2001.png|New Year (2001) ibc peace.png|Peace is in our hands. Make it work... NOW! (2001) IBC 13 Soldiers SID 2001.jpg |Sa kaunlaran ng bayan, gobyerno ay suportahan. (2001) Program Bumpers Newsday1980.jpg|Newsday (1980) TrueOrFalse1985.jpg|True Or False (1985) (c/o Jojo devera) DKDLM.jpg|Don Kamote Dela Mantsa 1 (1985) (c/o Jojo devera) DKDLM2.jpg|Don Kamote Dela Mantsa 1 (1985) (c/o Jojo devera) TSCS1986.jpg|The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986) TSCS1987.jpg|The Sharon Cuneta Show (1987) (c/o Jojo devera) On Screen Bugs 1992-2001 ibc 13 1992 osb.jpg|IBC-13 OSB (without IBC-13 1992/1994 logo) (October 1992-August 1998) IBC 13 Pinoy ang Dating OSB.PNG|IBC-13 on-screen bug with Pinoy ang Dating logo and Parental Guidance text in TW Cen MT (August 1998-December 31, 2001) 2002-2003 IBC 13 2002 OSB.PNG|IBC-13 was change logo and Parental Guidance in Arial text. (January 1, 2002-December 11, 2003 used) 2003-2011 IBC 13 2003 OSB.PNG|December 12, 2003-June 5, 2011 used 2011-present IBC 13 MTRCB OSB.PNG|The on-screen bug logo was in 3D version and adds the MTRCB PG Rating. October 11, 2011-October 30, 2011 used) IBC 13 MTRCB OSB v1.PNG|The logo was in 2D version and MTRCB PG logo and text was changed. (October 31, 2011-2017 used) Variant on bugs AKTV IBC 13 OSB.PNG|2011 Used AKTV on IBC IBC 13 AKTV MTRCB 2011.PNG IBC 13 AKTV MTRCB OSB.PNG ATC IBC OSB.PNG|2014-2015 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation